


New Beginnings

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Fandom High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on it now, she wouldn't know what to tell you was the first thing she loved about Cole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the world of the role-playing game "Fandom High" where Cole and Phoebe met in high school.

Looking back on it now, she wouldn't know what to tell you was the first thing she loved about Cole.

When they first met, she hadn't been sure what to think about him. That he was gorgeous went without saying. He was also caring and he was a very intelligent man.

No, if she had to pick out the first thing that made her love Cole in the very beginning of everything, it would have to have been his eyes.

Those dark eyes of his had stared deep into her soul and had taken her breath away.

There was something in them, something that he had tried to keep hidden most of his life. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was falling --- and she didn't care if she never hit the ground at all.

In his eyes, she found promises, passion, love and respect. She found need and the desire to keep trying to push his way through the life that he was having to lead.

They had met the first time in High School and she had had a crush on him from that moment. They had gotten to be incredibly close to each other those years, and he was the first one she had told she was a witch.

Then after graduation...

Phoebe sighed and went to stand by her office window.

After graduation, Cole had been called back home...and so had she. 

Grams had died and she had runaway to New York, determined to find a dream and make it come true.

What she had found had been trouble and more trouble.

The thing with Clay had been the last straw and she found herself going back home.

_Home._ Oh that had been entirely too fun for those that had no sense of humor.

Prue hadn't wanted her there...hadn't wanted anything to do with her.

It had hurt, yes it had hurt like hell. Prue hated her, still believed everything her ex-fiance had told her.

_Like I would have touched the little jerk when I was still dealing with my feelings for my first love?_

Taking up the mantle of the Charmed Ones full time had made time for socializing almost null and void where Phoebe was concerned, though her soul still seemed to pine for her high school sweetheart. After the guys she dated always seemed to turn out to be warlocks determined to kill her and her sisters, Phoebe had given up on dating.

Then came the crime scene they had raced to and had to rescue Daryl...and Phoebe ran right into Cole...

"Daryl, are you okay?" Piper was looking concerned while Prue kept an eye on the police officers milling around the alley behind the rave club. The guy they had knocked out was now sitting in handcuffs in the back of a patrol car. Phoebe was standing next to Piper when she saw the shape of a man approaching him.

"Just great," Daryl said softly. "Girls, that's the new Assistant District Attorney. He's persistent so be careful."

Phoebe turned to address the man, and try to keep their cover when her eyes widened and she stumbled back. "Cole?" she whispered.

Cole turned to look at the young woman and he froze in his steps. "Phoebe?"

Piper and Prue looked at each other and Prue raised an eyebrow at her sister. Piper frowned at her and shook her head as she watched their little sister's reunion with the first and apparently only man she had ever loved.

"The love of her life is a lawyer?" Prue said quietly. "What, she couldn't find a demon or something better?"

"Shush," Piper hissed at her, shaking her head. Phoebe had never told Prue that her high school sweetheart was a demon and Piper wasn't going to say anything.

Phoebe was standing there, staring at Cole in surprise. When he reached to take her hand, she didn't step back. As they stared into each other's eyes, he ran his thumb along the back of her hand like he used to do all of the time.

"You look great," he said to her softly. "You look...amazing, as always."

Phoebe reached out to trace a hand along his face. "I never thought I'd ever see you again," she said quietly. "After you were called back _home_ I was afraid something had happened to you."

Cole shook his head. "Things were tough, but I overcame them and fulfilled the duty of who I was."

Phoebe swallowed, her eyes clouding slightly at that. "Yeah...things have changed over on this side, too." She looked at Cole. "It wasn't Paige. It was never really Paige."

Cole was relieved to hear that Phoebe hadn't had to deal with all of the changes in her world with Paige. The youngest witch had made things hard for her sisters while in high school by sleeping with the whole town and then using magic to try to correct what she had done.

Cole cupped her face and touched his lips to hers. "My Bright One," he murmured softly before kissing her.


End file.
